Untidy
by Starrycup665
Summary: He looked at her with innocuous eyes. “Hey, you’re the one wearing the outfit.” He'd had enough of the mess she always seemed to produce. It was time to teach her a lesson. DAML/Contestshipping


*Gulp* Oh dear...

Oh, I originally intended it to be egoshipping, then I changed it to pokeshipping, then back to egoshipping, and then I decided to include no names so it would be a free choice... then it went to egoshipping. And then contestshipping. ^o^ I really wanted to write an egoshipping fic, but then when I changed it to contestshipping... it just made a lot more sense. Definitely more sense than pokeshipping. But I hardly include the names, so it can be free choice if you want, just change the names!

* * *

Untidy

She was going to be the death of him, he thought grimly as he stared in horror at the scene in front of him. Oh no, this was the last straw for him. He'd had enough. He shook his head in ire, and growled in unhidden frustration. He picked up various items of clothing that lay scattered on the floor, mainly shorts – the girl desperately needed to renew her style – and tank tops.

He hated mess. He was a neat, tidy, dignified person. "Boys are so messy and dirty!" was a common misconception, to him at least. He had certainly proved that theory wrong. _Lazy_ boys were messy and dirty. Boys, who did nothing for a living, always staying at home, watching football games and other mindless sh-stuff.

And anyway, he was not a boy. He was a man now, wasn't he? He considered being twenty years old pretty manly. Furthermore, he was highly established in the world of business and Pokemon coordinating, and very well known. Not to mention the fact that all the gals liked him a lot.

Yes, he was a whole lot of man.

But this girl, who had completely _trashed_ his room, she was an inappropriate, _messy_ girl. He picked up a pink bra that lay beside the messy bed, and quickly threw it away in horror. He could hear footsteps approaching. Knowing very well who it was, he looked at the door that was ajar, tapping his feet impatiently, quickly thinking of a punishment he would imminently have to give her. Sure enough, a few seconds later, a bright, beaming girl skipped into the room, completely oblivious of the tension and anger he seemed to be exuding, and threw herself onto the bed.

"I don't know why you look so happy." He frowned at the girl sprawled on his bed, shaking his head in disbelief. She looked at him quizzically. "Well?" He snapped. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

"… I'm hungry."

"WRONG!"

The smile vanished off her face instantaneously, and she sprang to her feet, still on the bed. The extra height the bed gave her, made her loom over him – her attempt to seem more threatening, which probably would've worked on anyone else. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you, and your dirty habits!"

She gasped, and her eyes went wide. "What! Look, I sometimes read the playboy magazines I find in Brock's room – I get curious, okay? - But that does not make me a pervert or anything! I am not a dirty-"

"I'm talking about your _messy_ habits! You cluttered my room! I let you stay here for a couple of days, and this is how you repay me?"

She gulped. "I'm, um, sorry! I didn't realize… that you would get so upset over nothing!"

"It's not 'nothing'!" He retorted. "You are just so… aggravating and untidy, and disorganized and, and untidy-"

"You already said that."

"May! You seriously need to clean up, or-"

"Or what?"

He quickly bit his tongue to stop himself from screaming. "Stop interrupting my sentences!"

"Or what-you'll punish this naughty girl?"

Drew blinked and gulped in a not-so-discreet fashion. May smirked, and started to giggle. Her giggling soon evolved into wild laughter.

"What?" He demanded. "What's so funny?"

She sighed apologetically. "Sorry. I'm getting dirty thoughts now."

_Whoever knew May was such a closet pervert?_

"May! You will clean this room, right now!" His eyes quickly scanned her body. "And wear some decent clothes, will ya?" He spotted a loose strand of brown hair escaping her high ponytail. He ran to her and tucked it behind her ears, ignoring her protests, and walked out of the room.

"That man has got a serious OCD problem." She murmured before sighing and proceeding with the task given to her.

* * *

He knocked on the door three times. "May, open up, are you decent?" He heard a snort from inside.

"Of course I'm decent; I'm only cleaning your room!"

He took that as a signal to enter said room.

And he instantly regretted it.

"May!" His eyes were boggling out of his head. "What… are you wearing?"

She had done as he had told her. The room was sufficiently clean, but of course, he hardly noticed that. He tried to shield his eyes away from the sight right in front of him. She was clad in a puffy black skirt, and a matching black shirt, with a white frilly apron on top, resembling a maid's outfit. She also wore black fishnet tights and a white bonnet on her head.

"I was originally going to wear heels, but I figured that was probably going a bit over-the-top."

Yeah, _that_ was going over-the-top.

He took a deep breath, and desperately tried to muster the strength to speak. "Why… are you…"

"Well, you didn't expect me to clean in my normal attire, did you? And besides, you told me to wear something decent!"

He was going to kill himself. "I wouldn't really call that decent…" He growled softly.

"Drew? Aren't you happy? I cleaned the room! And you don't need to worry about me messing it up anymore! From now on, I'll try to be more… clean."

"May, I…" He strode over to her, placed his hands on her small shoulders, and roughly placed his lips on hers. He removed her bonnet, and took her hair elastic off, allowing it to fall freely to her shoulders. He stopped kissing her, and carefully regarded her face, her red, panting face, her swollen lips, her bangs falling into her eyes, her disheveled hair.

_Untidy_.

He kissed her again and pushed her backwards, until she hit a wall. He barely noticed as a very expensive photo frame, proudly hanging on the wall came crashing down, and shattered into pieces. May however, recoiled with a mixture of horror and confusion. He ignored her bemused expression, and tackled her onto the carpet. Her arms flailed around aimlessly, and she knocked over a vase of flowers. "Drew…"

"Shush…" He silenced her. "We can clean this up later." At the confirmation of her nod, he quickly corrected his sentence, "And by 'we', I mean you."

"WHAT?"

He looked at her with innocuous eyes. "Hey, you're the one wearing the outfit."

**FIN**

* * *

. . .

-*Starrycup665*-

l  
v


End file.
